hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Lawrence Montaigne
Lawrence Montaigne (February 26, 1931 – March 17, 2017) was an American character actor who was active mainly in the 1960s and 1970s. Although he has appeared in such films as Captain Sindbad, The Great Escape and Escape to Witch Mountain, he is better known for being a guest star on such television shows as Combat!, Star Trek, Hogan's Heroes, The Outer Limits, The Time Tunnel, Batman, Daniel Boone, The Streets of San Francisco, The F.B.I., Cannon and McCloud. Filmography * Dakota (1988) * License to Kill (1984) (TV) * Deadly Blessing (1981) * The Ordeal of Dr. Mudd (1980) (TV) * Chissà perché... capitano tutte a me (1980) * Young Lady Chatterley (1977) * Framed (1975) * ''Escape to Witch Mountain (1975) * The Underground Man (1974) * The Psycho Lover (1970) * The Power (1968) * Tobruk (1967) * Synanon (1965) * The Great Escape (1963) * Captain Sindbad (1963) * Damon and Pythias (1962) * Briganti italiani, I (1962) * Rapina al quartiere Ovest (1960) * Mobby Jackson (1960) * Amud Ha'Esh (1959) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Disneyland playing "Ubermann" in episode: "Escape from Witch Mountain" (episode # 26.10) 17 February 1980 * The Feather and Father Gang playing "Actor" in episode: "Murder at F-Stop II" (episode # 1.10) 11 June 1977 * McCloud playing "Willie Dee" in episode: "Return to the Alamo" (episode # 5.9) 30 March 1975 * Cannon playing "Armand Duvall" in episode: "Lady in Red" (episode # 4.4) 2 October 1974 * Chopper One playing "Actor" in episode: "The Boy Who Cried Wolf" (episode # 1.4) 7 February 1974 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Officer Morgan" in episode: "The First Day of Forever" (episode # 1.2) 30 September 1972 * Bonanza playing "Sid Langley" in episode: "Search in Limbo" (episode # 13.21) 20 February 1972 * Bearcats! playing "Koster" in episode: "Tiger! Tiger!" (episode # 1.10) 25 November 1971 * Mission: Impossible playing "Steve Johnson" in episode: "The Miracle" (episode: # 6.6) 23 October 1971 * The F.B.I. playing "Gary Grove" in episode: "Antennae of Death" (episode # 6.10) 29 November 1970 * Here Come the Brides playing "Actor" in episode: "Lorenzo Bush" (episode # 2.13) 19 December 1969 * The Flying Nun playing "Manuel Montique" in episode: "My Sister the Star" (episode # 3.2) 24 September 1969 * The F.B.I. playing "George Fisher" in episode: "The Young Warriors" (episode # 4.24) 9 March 1969 * The F.B.I. playing "Dick Amazeen" in episode: "Death of a Fixer" (episode # 4.5) 20 October 1968 * It Takes a Thief playing "Actor" in episode: "Turnabout" (episode # 1.12) 2 April 1968 * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea playing "Dr. Braddock" in episode: "Man-Beast" (episode: 4.20) 18 February 1968 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Oliver Barnes" in episode: "The Maze Affair" (episode # 4.13) 18 December 1967 * The Invaders playing "Garth/Invader" in episode: "The Ransom" (episode # 2.15) 12 December 1967 * Hondo playing "Soldado" in episode: "Hondo and the War Hawks" (episode # 1.7) 20 October 1967 * Star Trek playing "Stonn" in episode: "Amok Time" (episode # 2.1) 15 September 1967 * Daniel Boone playing "Hayes Fuller" in episode: "The Long Way Home" (episode # 3.21) 16 February 1967 * Batman playing "Mr. Glee" in episode: "The Joker's Epitaph" (episode # 2.48) 15 February 1967 * Batman playing "Mr. Glee" in episode: "The Joker's Last Laugh" (episode # 2.47) 15 February 1967 * Laredo playing "Rocco Calvelli" in episode: "The Bitter Yen of General Ti" (episode # 2.18) 3 February 1967 * The Time Tunnel playing "Capt. Alvarado" in episode: "Idol of Death" (episode # 1.21) 3 February 1967 * Felony Squad playing "George Carson" in episode: "The Night of the Shark: Part 2" (episode # 1.20) 23 January 1967 * The Invaders playing "First Man" in episode: "The Experiment" (episode # 1.1) 17 January 1967 * Felony Squad playing "George Carson" in episode: "The Night of the Shark: Part 1" (episode # 1.19) 16 January 1967 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "German Corporal" in episode: "Six Feet Under" (episode # 3.13) 16 December 1966 * Star Trek playing "Decius" in episode "Balance of Terror" (episode # 1.14) 15 December 1966 * The F.B.I. playing "Scientist" in episode: "The Contaminator" (episode # 2.11) 4 December 1966 * The Time Tunnel playing "Yellow Elk" in episode "Massacre" (episode #1.8) 28 October 1966 * Mission: Impossible playing "Kostas's Aide" in episode: "Odds on Evil" (episode # 1.5) 22 October 1966 * Run for Your Life playing "George Woodstock" in episode: "The Borders of Barbarism" (episode # 2.3) 26 September 1966 * I Spy playing "Smollett" in episode: "It's All Done with Mirrors" (episode # 1.27) 13 April 1966 * Blue Light playing "Gestapo Captain" in episode: "The Return of Elm" (episode # 1.10) 23 March 1966 * Dr. Kildare playing "Raymond Rossi" in episode: "Return the Book and Then See the Picture" (episode # 5.52) 15 March 1966 * Dr. Kildare playing "Raymond Rossi" in episode: "The Art of Taking a Powder" (episode # 5.51) 14 March 1966 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Jailer" in episode: "The Virtue Affair" (episode # 2.11) 3 December 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Sergeant Steinfeld" in episode: "Go Light on the Heavy Water" (episode # 1.9) 12 November 1965 * Perry Mason playing "Dr. Chauncy Hartlund" in episode: "The Case of the Carefree Coronary (episode # 9.6) 17 October 1965 * The F.B.I. playing "Purser" in episode: "The Insolents" (episode # 1.5) 17 October 1965 * The Fugitive playing "Section Leader" in episode: "Conspiracy of Silence" (episode # 3.5) 12 October 1965 * Daniel Boone playing "Mawson" in episode: "My Name is Rawls" (episode # 2.4) 7 October 1965 * Amos Burke, Secret Agent playing "Franz Werner" in episode: "Balance of Terror" (episode # 3.1) 15 September 1965 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Lieutenant Sam Benzansun" in episode: "A Time for Killing" (episode # 2.22) 30 April 1965 * The Fugitive playing "Sheriff" in episode: "The Old Man Picked a Lemon" (episode # 2.29) 13 April 1965 * The Rogues playing "Guard" in episode: "Bow to a Mastor" (episode # 1.21) 7 February 1965 * Combat! playing "Sgt. Koch" in episode: "A Rare Vintage" (episode # 3.12) 8 December 1964 * The Rogues playing "Actor" in episode: "Fringe Benefits" (episode # 1.10) 22 November 1964 * The Rogues playing "Arab" in episode: "Death of a Fleming" (episode # 1.6) 25 October 1964 * The Outer Limits playing "Construction" in episode: "Cold Hands, Warm Heart" (episode # 2.2) 26 September 1964 * The Greatest Show on Earth playing "Felix" in episode: "You're All Right, Ivy" (episode # 1.30) 28 April 1964 Writer * The Million Dollar Dixie Deliverance (1978) TV * Disnyeland: The Million Dollar Dixie Deliverance (1978) (TV) External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Lawrence Montaigne at the Internet Movie Database Montaigne, Lawrence Montaigne, Lawrence Montaigne, Lawrence Montaigne, Lawrence Montaigne, Lawrence Montaigne, Lawrence Category:2017 deaths